Festival Of Smiles And Tears
by IceDemonKiara004
Summary: A collection of 10 oneshots, and one final story to tie them all together. The time for the festival is approaching, and these 23 teens are about to find out alot about themselves...and the world around them. Summaries inside for each Oneshot. READ it!


**A/N: Hello everyone! I've done like, three stories, but people didn't generate intrest in them, so I took them off. Now I've finally decided to put this story up.**

**Genkai-Chan, is you're reading this story...heh, I know you'll remember it. Anyways, this is a collection of 10 one shots (though knowing me, each one shot will be like, 20,00 words..) and then one final chapter that ties them all in together. If you're confused, read the summaries below, and you'll get it, hopefully. Hehe. **

**Yes, each of these stories has one Cannon Chracter, and one, sometimes two, OC's. I promise I'll make the personalities and attributes of the OC's clear, so that no one is confused. All of these OC's are actually people who I know at school, most of them are in my Anime club, but I've changed the names, just cause I wanted to. **

**If any of you are reading this and think that one of these chracters is you, feel free to message me or leave a review, and I'll gladly tell you.**

** The idea behind this is a Festival, and how 23 people, all of them strangers, find happiness, friendship, love, toilet paper, cotton candy, and so much more. This was actually supposed to be a present for Genkai-Chan, but I never ended up finishing it, because I had so much other stuff to do, but I've decided now's a good time as any to finish.**

** I'll try to update every week, my hope is to put up a chapter every sunday night, and I'll try to, but since I'm only 16, and I still go to school, that might be difficult sometimes, but I promise you'll never have to wait longer than two weeks for a chapter, and like I said, these chapters are going to be LONG, tellign an entire story per chapter. Go read the summaries. lol**

** Oh, and one last thing. I need reviews. I'm going to finish this anyways, for Genaki-Chan, but gettign reviews and seeing that people actually like this idea will make me write faster.**

**Keep in mind, in this story, all the charcters are human. There is a Shounen Ai in Chapter 7, but other than that, it may be hinted at in passing.  
**

_**This Prologue is basically all the summaries/pairings, and then a VERY small part of the first chapter, just to show you my writing style, and that this will be worth reading. anyways... ON WITH THE STORY! **_

Dislcaimer: I'm only putting this in the first chapter! I do not own YYH, and although I may do a TINY bit of tweaking for the non-cannon chracters (like changing a favorite color or something) They do not belong to me, because they're real people. So don't sue me. I'm a 16 year old with no job. All you'd get is $5 and piece of gum.

* * *

**Festival of Smiles and Tears**

Chapter 1: Ariko/Yusuke – Ariko, the perfect student, yusuke, the punk. When she becomes his tutor, not only does she teach Yusuke about math, but she also teaches him about life, and in return yusuke teaches her something too. How to fall in love.

Chapter 2: Daisuke/Mukuro – Daisuke stumbles on what seems like an innocent girl, crying to herself in an alley. He tries to help her, but she runs and disappears. The next day he sees her again, but this time, she's not crying. She's with her friends at school, and she's nothing like the angel he thought he saw in the alley.

Chapter 3: Baki/Botan – He's always seen her as a nuisance, but when they get paired for a project and he sees what her house is like, his opinion may just change.

Chapter 4: Rikomi/Kuwabara – She's strong opinioned, and he's the street punk with an honor code. Could Kuwabara be the one to break through to Rikomi? Could he be the one to finally show her that not everything is black and white?

Chapter 5: Kimi/Jin - Both wild, both random, and both…Signed up for dance classes, and not just any dance classes. It's Hip Hop like you've never seen it before. Completely wild and out there. And when there's music….there's always true friendships to be made, and sometimes even more.

Chapter 6: Aki/Koenma – Everyone's heard ghost stories growing up, but very few have lived them. Koenma and Aki are about to be thrown together by fate, stuck in a homemade haunted house….which isn't so human anymore.

Chapter 7: Makuto/Suzaku - Makuto's the popular ladies man; Suzkau's the outcast who wants revenge on Makuto for giving him the reputation he has. Unfortunately, Suzaku's master plan doesn't go as planned, and both of them are forced to learn something about friendship…..and toilet paper?

Chapter 8: Yumi/Hiei/Mika – Yumi finally gets her chance to go out with her two year long crush hiei, except there's one problem. She's not alone in her obsession. Mika wants Hiei too, and she's willing to do just about anything to get him.

Chapter 9: Kiara/Touya/Akira – Three High School Students, one Track and Field camp While at a three month summer camp for Track and Field, Kiara falls for a long distance runner, Touya. Unfortunately for her, she's having trouble getting some alone time, because whenever she finally gets Touya alone, Akira's always showing up, and trying to tear them apart.

Chapter 10: Sakura/Kurama/Genkai (with a little Schreiber appearance) - Everyday Sakura looks forward to one class and one class only; Biology. Her reason? A certain red head boy is in that very class. The time for the Walnut Festival is drawing near, and she wants her chance to go out with him, but so does every other girl in the school….Fortunatly, Sakura's got one thing none of the others have. She's got Kurama as a lab partner!

Chapter 11: The time for the festival has finally arrived, and all of them have arrived, They came to the festival as complete strangers, but come out….as best friends. This is their story. This is their Legcay.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ariko/Yusuke 

If anyone ever tells you they know everything, then they're lying. It takes a lot more than books to learn, it takes the knowledge of many other people. Two people are about to learn this the hard way…

"Ariko! Are you coming or not?" She could barely hear her friends…she was too busy watching the new boy. He'd only been here three days, and yet he had already earned himself the title of the school's number one punk. Ariko found that quite amusing, after all, things were a lot more interesting with Yusuke around. "Ariko! Come on! What are you doing standing there anyways?" This time, she reacted, turning to face the friend that had spoken.

"Sorry, I just zoned out" She gave her friends a big smile. "So, did you study for that Chemistry test?" She followed her friend away from the quad, forgeting, at least for a moment, about the greasy haired boy.


End file.
